


Boo!

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [26]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Summer 1899, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Albus and Bathilda hear a suspicious noise upstairs.





	Boo!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Have a drabble.

  
Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

_Boo!_

.~.

Albus knocked on Bathilda Bagshot’s front door, bouncing on his heels. But when it opened, the person he was hoping for didn’t appear.  
  
“Albus! Are you looking for Gellert?” Bathilda gave him a kindly smile. “He’s not here right now, dear.”  
  
“Oh,” said Albus, unable to hide his crestfallen look. “I see. Not that I’m not happy to see you, of course.”  
  
“No offense taken,” said Bathilda. “I’m just happy you two hit it off so well. Would you like some tea while we wait for him to get back?”  
  
“Please.” Albus followed Bathilda into her parlor which led to her extensive library.  
  
“Gellert talks about you constantly, you know,” said the renowned author as she magically brought her tea set over to the table, where they took a seat. She filled a cup and offered it to Albus, who took a drink. “He says that you are a man of many special talents.”  
  
Albus choked on his tea.   
  
“Are you alright, dear?” Bathilda worried.  
  
“I’m fine,” Albus assured her, a flush spreading across his pale cheeks. Just the previous night, Gellert had remarked that Albus had a talented tongue. They’d only met a week ago, but Albus had already lost his heart to the German boy. Last night they’d had a spectacular make out session in secret and Albus was ready for more.  
  
Bathilda smoothed out the tablecloth. “I sent Gellert out do some errands for me. It should take him at least an hour before he finishes. In fact-”  
  
A loud clanking noise startled them both.   
  
“Did you hear that?” Bathilda asked, sounding a little frightened.   
  
“Yes,” said Albus, already drawing his wand. “It sounds like it’s coming from upstairs. Do you have a ghost in this house?”

"None that I'm aware of," said Bathilda. "But perhaps that's changed."  
  
Albus headed upstairs, with Bathilda right behind him.   
  
While on the staircase, they heard a low growl followed by a scratching noise.   
  
“It sounds like some kind of animal,” said Albus, the hairs standing up on his arm as he prepared to fight whatever the threat was. “The question is... how did it get upstairs?”  
  
“Let me go first,” Bathilda tried.  
  
But Albus wasn’t having it. “No, I’ll go. Lumos!”

Albus’ heart thudded in his chest as he prepared to do battle with whatever was making noise. At the top of the stairs, Albus deduced that the noise was coming from Gellert’s bedroom. 

“Stand back, Miss Bagshot.” He blasted the door open to reveal an empty room. Albus frowned as he pointed his shining wand at the room, illuminating the familiar sight of Gellert’s bed and window. Nothing was out of place. Where had the threat gone? He turned back to Bathilda. “I didn’t find anything.” Then he felt a strong tap on his shoulder.  
  
“Boo!” Gellert bellowed, causing both Albus and Bathilda to gasp and jump back in fright when he appeared out of nowhere. Gellert laughed hysterically at their reactions. The blonde fell onto his bed, his form still shaking with laughter. “You should’ve seen your faces!” He crowed, wiping tears from his eyes.   
  
“Merlin’s beard, Gellert!” Bathilda approached the bed and swatted her nephew on the top of his head. “What was that for? Boo? It’s not even Halloween! You know how much I hate to be scared. What's gotten into you?”  
  
“I just wanted a laugh, is all,” Gellert grinned as he took in their exasperated expressions, although Albus looked more amused by now. “You two are so gullible.”  
  
“Hmph. Just for that, you’re on your own for dinner,” Bathilda proclaimed. “I don’t have to stay here and be subjected to your whims, mischievous as they are. I’m going to Muriel’s and I won’t be back until dark.” With that, Bathilda disappeared with a crack.  
  
“Thank Merlin. I thought she’d never leave,” said Gellert, rolling his eyes before he pulled Albus into his arms.  
  
Albus giggled as he entangled his hands in Gellert’s hair like he knew Gellert liked. “This was all a ruse to get her out of the house?”  
  
“But of course.” Gellert smirked, running a finger down Albus’ cheek. “I wanted to be alone with you and I didn’t want her walking in on us.”  
  
Shivers went down Albus’ spine at Gellert’s declaration. “That’s very presumptuous of you, thinking I’d want some time alone with you.”  
  
“I don’t think it is,” Gellert purred. “If yesterday is any indication, you can’t get enough of me.”  
  
Then Gellert crushed his mouth to Albus’ and the Gryffindor ceased to think. They ended up against the wall and Albus gave in to his impulses, letting Gellert have his way with him. But when Gellert’s hand began to travel downwards, Albus regained his senses.   
  
“Wait.” Albus reluctantly pulled away from Gellert. “Before we go further, I need to know. Is this a game to you?”  
  
For a millisecond, Gellert’s eyes flashed with fear. “Is it to _you_?”  
  
“No, of course not.” Albus looked affronted.   
  
“Good,” said Gellert, relaxing a bit. “That’s good.”  
  
“Does this mean you aren’t going to see other people while we’re... doing whatever this is?” Albus gestured between them.  
  
“Do _you_ want to see other people?” Gellert asked, alarmed.  
  
Albus shook his head and gave him a hesitant smile. “No. Merlin, Gellert. Why would I want to see anyone else when I can have you?”  
  
Gellert couldn’t hold back a wide grin. “I feel exactly the same. Even if I searched the world over, I’d never find someone as intriguing as you, Albus.”  
  
Albus beamed. The two boys just gazed at each other for a bit before they rested their foreheads together, reveling in the fact that they’d found the one person in the world who truly understood them.  
  
“Now that we’ve got that out of the way, can we get back to the kissing?” Gellert gave him a wicked grin.  
  
“You read my mind,” said Albus before he pushed Gellert onto his bed and straddled him, eagerly pressing his lips to the other boy’s.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :) Happy Halloween.


End file.
